Gratte-Papier
by roar-ya
Summary: Traduction de "Pencil Pusher" de QuoteMyFoot. / La chose la plus dangereuse pour un shinobi et d'être bon pour remplir de la paperasse administrative. Et Tenzô le découvre à son plus grand désarroi... (pre-canon, crackish, one-shot)


Tenzô était encore tout nouveau à l'ANBU lorsqu'on lui offrit le choix le plus important de sa vie :

Un mission d'assassinat de rang A, ou de la paperasse administrative pendant un mois.

Vaguement perplexe par le choix offert, Tenzô choisit la dernière option, satisfait d'avoir évité une mort potentielle et la possibilité d'être estropié.

Pendant un temps.

* * *

"Tu as vraiment accepté de faire la paperasse ?" demanda Raidou en le fixant, avant de secouer la tête dans un soupir. "Tu es bien plus brave que moi."

"Un mois de paperasse ?" Genma cligna des yeux de longues secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Le senbon qu'il a l'habitude de mâchouiller faillit transpercer l'œil de Tenzô. "Plutôt toi que moi."

Anko craqua furieusement.

"Tu es un crétin," mis en évidence Yuugao.

"Tu n'as encore-" Tousse. "-vraiment rien-" Tousse. "-compris hein-" Tousse. "-Tenzô ?"

Kakashi-sempai lui sourit simplement avant de lui dire que l'assassinat a été amusant.

* * *

Tenzô se sentait déjà nerveux lorsqu'il entra dan le bureau qu'on lui a assigné. Il remarqua que la pile de papier atteignait son épaule.

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes.

"Ça ?" demanda-t-il, austère. "Je ne pense pas que..."

"Bonne chance," répondit rapidement Ibiki Morino avant de claquer vivement la porte dans son dos.

Il était, réalisa Tenzô avec horreur, en complète perdition pour celle-là. Il soupira, mais remonta ses manches et attrapa un stylo ainsi que la première fiche qui le narguait en haut de la pile. Il était de l'ANBU, bordel, et il s'apprêtait à remplir cette mission avec toute l'expertise due à son rang, même s'il se maudissait de ne pas avoir choisi d'être mutilé à la place.

À la fin du mois, la paperasse était terminée et Tenzô laissa un soupir de contentement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

* * *

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire, hein ?" s'amusa Raidou.

"Tenzô, ne me dis pas que tu as sérieusement _tout_ fini ?!" Genma mâchouilla son senbon avant de secouer sa tête voilée par un air funèbre.

Anko ricana nerveusement pendant quelques secondes. Mais le visage qu'il affichait la stoppa net. "Attends, attends," dit-elle, pâlissant. "Tu es sérieux ?"

"Tu es vraiment un crétin," murmura Yuugao, stupéfaite. Elle disparu en marmonnant une prière.

"Tu sais-" Tousse." -Ils ne vont plus jamais-" Tousse." -Te laisser partir, maintenant."

"Ah, mon adorable, stupide petit kohai," lui lança Kakashi-sempai en jubilant. "Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça pour le restant de ta vie ! Quel genre de fleurs veux-tu pour ton enterrement ?"

* * *

La paupière droite de Tenzô tressauta. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'il ny a pas d'autres missions disponibles' ?"

"Exactement ce que cela sous-entend," lui répondit Homura, se frottant les mains sans parvenir à dissimuler sa jubilation.

"La paperasse administrative n'est pas si terrible !" sourit Koharu, cachant rapidement un paquet de demandes d'assassinat dans son dos. "Et tu es le meilleur que l'on a eu pour celle-là ! Ça marche parfaitement pour tout le monde !"

"Désolé, Tenzô," lui dit Ibiki Morino.

Le Hokage souffla sur sa pipe, pensif. "Tu sais, j'ai quelques papiers à te délaisser..."

Tenzô ravala ses remerciements amers, attrapa le parchemin contenant l'ordre de mission et fuit avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter d'autres suppléments.

Il n'y aura pas autant de paperasse que la dernière fois, hein ?

* * *

"Rassurez-moi, c'est une blague ?" demanda Tenzô.

Une pile de feuilles plus grande que lui oscilla dangereusement au son de sa voix.

"Bonne chance," répondit Ibiki Morino avant de s'échapper.

Alors qu''il claquait la porte derrière lui, il entendit la pile de papier s'effondrer, accompagné d'un hurlement de frustration.

Il grimaça et verrouilla la porte en commençant à arranger mentalement le déménagement de son bureau dans un endroit plus discret. Les salles du T&I étaient tentantes, maintenant. Lorsque Tenzô craquera enfin et se déchaînera, il n'osera pas s'aventurer dans le quartier général du T&I.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _Peut-être que ce ne sera pas suffisant_ , songea Ibiki, inquiet. _Anko est difficile à passer, hein ? Elle me doit une faveur. Si je peux lui faire occuper un bureau entre Tenzô et moi pour les prochains mois..._

En fomentant toujours ses plans, Ibiki s'éloigna, ignorant les tentatives désespérées de Tenzô pour ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Trois mois.

Trois mois, et rien d'autre que de la paperasse. _Mais où est-ce qu'ils en trouvaient autant ?!_ À chaque fois qu'il finissait sa pile, ils en rajoutaient plus devant lui ! Tenzô avait arrêté de penser à ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il ne remplissait plus que les espaces avec tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Et malgré ça, ils continuaient de lui dire qu'il faisait du bon travail et lui donnaient _encore plus de paperasse_.

Il commençait à suspecter le fait qu'ils ne lisaient rien. Tant qu'ils pouvaient dire, "C'est fait ! Tout est en ordre ! Il n'y a plus aucun ANBU mentalement instable dans le coin !" tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il remplissait de la paperasse datant d'il y a cinq ans... Bien. C'était le coup fatal. À ce point-là, il n'avait pas eu _d'autres alternatives_ que d'engager le morveux Uzumaki (qui était parfaitement disposé à travailler gratuitement si ça signifiait être reconnu comme "un vrai ninja") pour l'aider à ridiculiser l'ANBU ainsi que le Hokage et les deux anciens. Il avait même préparé sa farce pour que ceux qui revenaient d'une mission n'en soient pas épargnés.

C'était une revanche enfantine, mais c'était soit ça, soit devenir _vraiment_ fou.

* * *

Aucun membre de l'ANBU n'était prêt à partager les détails de cette "blague" (peut-être pour ne pas raviver l'incident, y compris dans leur mémoire). Mais après coup, Tenzô développa un petit faible pour Uzumaki. Tout le monde le respectait et même le Hokage arrêta d'utiliser l'ANBU pour chasser Naruto après sa farce - parce qu'ils abandonnaient immédiatement quand ils les menaçaient de "partager quelques-unes de ses _merveilleuses_ idées avec Cat-san, dattebayo !")

(Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que Naruto Uzumaki considérait comme "merveilleux" ni si Tenzô voudrait reproduire sa performance, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à provoquer un désastre de cette proportion.)

Naruto, si quelqu'un se posait la question, ne s'était jamais autant amusé avant. Il développa également une certaine affection pour les chats après coup, qui ne diminuera pas tant qu'il ne rencontrera pas Tora en tant que genin.

Le Hokage perdait son latin - Naruto prouvait qu'il était bien trop habile à s'échapper d'entre les griffes de simples chuunins - et les anciens décidèrent abruptement que dorénavant, leur contribution à l'ANBU n'était plus _si_ désespérément nécessaire. Tous ceux qui haïssaient les bureaucrates obstructionnistes se réjouirent.

Et l'ANBU fut compromis pendant des mois.

Mais ils continuaient _toujours_ à donner de la paperasse à Tenzô.

Bien qu'à ce point-là, personne ne pensait qu'il le ferait _vraiment_. Des paris étaient lancés : combien de temps tiendra son successeur et qui aura la mission après lui. Des spéculations émergèrent : si la paperasse pouvait ou non étouffer la Fougue de la Jeunesse (ou s'ils pouvaient s'en sortir si ce n'était pas le cas) se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre, bien que Hayate était envisagé pour le rôle (jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une "soudaine rechute"). Si seulement ils savaient...

* * *

Ibiki eut la malchance d'être encore en service lorsque Tenzô entra dans le bureau dédié à la remise des missions. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité.

Il hoqueta. "Ehm... Tenzô, il n'y a pas d'autres-"

Il l'ignora délibérément alors qu'il fouillait les parchemins des missions. Ibiki était inquiet - parce qu'il disait _vraiment la vérité_ et qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Tenzô lorsqu'il le comprendra - jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme extirpa un parchemin avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

Ensuite, Ibiki se remémora de cette mission réservée et pourquoi il gardait le bureau ouvert si tard. _Oh, merde_.

"Tu sais," commença-t-il précautionneusement. "Tu n'as techniquement pas fini-"

"Je m'en fous."

"Ce sera noté comme un échec dans ton-"

"Je m'en fous."

"Cette mission est de rang S-"

"Je m'en fous."

"Tu pourrais mourir ?"

"Je m'en fous."

Tenzô avait presque atteint la porte.

"Quelqu'un d'autre a déjà été assigné à cette mission !"

"Je m'en fous." Il ouvrit la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire mais prit le temps d'exhiber un rictus machiavélique avant d'ajouter, "Donnez-lui la mienne."

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Ibiki fixa la mission originelle de Tenzô qu'il avait lâché sur le bureau, face à lui. Et il enterra son visage dans ses mains.

 _Il va me tuer_.

* * *

"Que voulez-vous dire par," articula lentement Kakashi en retirant le livre orange de son visage, " _'Tenzô a volé ta mission ?'_ "

Kakashi démissionna de l'ANBU une semaine plus tard.

(" _Comme si Kakashi-sempai serait assez dupe pour faire de la paperasse, qu'ils disaient_." Tenzô fredonnait joyeusement ses mots à lui-même. " _Peut-être que ça lui apprendra à être un peu plus solidaire avec son kohai la prochaine fois_!")

Aussi, ils découvrirent qu'en vérité, la paperasse n'étouffe pas la Fougue de la Jeunesse. Ça la rendait _pire_. Plusieurs membres de l'ANBU tenaient Tenzô pour personnellement responsable du phénomène connu seulement sous le nom de "The Spandex".

(" _Même Gai n'irait pas aussi loin pour vaincre son éternel rival_ , qu'ils disaient. _Même Gai n'est pas assez stupide pour prendre la paperasse_ administrative !, qu'ils disaient." pavoisa Anko en se frottant les mains. Elle avait gagné _beaucoup_ d'argent avec ce pari.)

Plus tard, ils se rendirent compte qu'assigner la paperasse de l'entièreté de l'ANBU à une seule personne n'était pas une brillante idée. Dorénavant, tout le monde remplit sa part... sauf Tenzô.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : Je n'écris pas souvent de l'humour, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) C'est court et stupide mais j'étais d'humeur légère quand je l'ai écris. Les commentaires sont appréciés ! Dites-moi ce qui a ou non fonctionné._

 **Note de la traductrice** : Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fanfiction **Pencil Pusher** de _QuoteMyFoot_ , avec son accord _._ Pour ceux qui veulent/peuvent la lire dans sa langue originelle (l'anglais), vous pourrez la trouver dans _mes favoris_. (N'hésitez pas à reviewer là-bas également !) En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu ! J'ai adoré la traduire, même si certaines phrases/mots m'ont donné du fil à retordre. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'exercice mais je suis satisfaite (?) du résultat final. À la prochaine ! ;D


End file.
